


The Cost of War

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Endgame Feels, Feels, Hurt, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Tony's actual son, Post endgame depression, Thanos is a bitch, Tony Stark Dies, Yeah i think thats it, but no required, i like this okay, tissues are welcomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Stark comes back from being dusted just to lose everything all over again.





	The Cost of War

If there’s one thing Peter Stark has learned as a child it’s that war always comes with a price. He had never felt such fear ever in his life when he began to feel his insides churn and dissolve as he collapsed into his father’s arms as he turned into nothingness. 

He’ll never forget the helplessness he felt when he wanted to scream as his body became pure ash and he felt his soul snap and crack into this orange world. 

He’ll never forget how much pain he was when he woke up from a nightmare from it all over again, and the one person who could make it right wasn’t there. 

He’ll never forget the burning dire hatred he felt when he realized that they were  _ stuck _ here in this damn Soul Stone and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. 

Some days were better than others. Some days Thanos chose to inflict memories on them that hurt. Memories of love, laughter, and joy in their time of despair and helplessness really put a lot on them. 

He saw his father, the pained look that Peter will never forget and would be damned if he did. The pained look as if he was trembling. Both knew what was going to happen. But his father remained calm so that way Peter wouldn’t have fled into an anxiety attack as he putting it lightly,  _ crumbled to bits _ . 

The happiest day of his five years was when the Strange wizard woke him up saying that it was time to go and help the Avengers. Peter never jumped so quickly as he swung out of a portal into the standoff, proving that he indeed was an Avenger as he stood by the side of the united Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor and the Hulk, and the dusted ones, the Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy all with a vengeful look on his face. 

The Avengers lost because they weren’t united. 

But now they were. Not one hundred percent, because without the Black Widow’s ultimate sacrifice, they wouldn’t be here. But they were going to honor her. They weren’t called the Avengers for nothing. 

Captain America assembled the Avengers, and together as a team, they took off, killing all of Thanos’s Black Order like they were nothing. They were. 

It was all good until his father had the gauntlet. He remembered his father’s last encounter where were it not for the Time Stone, Tony Stark would have been dead. 

He realized just what his father was going to do, and he needed him to put it down. To give it to someone else. Please, not him! He just got his father back! It’s not fair!

Why him?

With a final breath, his father looked at Thanos with his classic “fuck you” face and repeated his mantra, the one that reminded his father just who he was. He wasn’t Tony Stark. He was something more. He was Iron Man.

And Peter ran to his father, feeling the watery feeling form in the back of his throat. 

He’ll never forget how grey and ashed his father looked as he lay to the side, eyes almost dull and blank. Peter didn’t try to fight the tears that rolled down the side of his own ashed out cheek as he begged for his father to get up. “We did it, Dad. We won. You gotta get up Dad. Please.” 

Peter’s knees buckled as he latched himself onto his father, crying into the crook of his neck. Were it any other day his father would have held him as he cried, carded his fingers through his hair and assured him he was going to be alright.

That’s what his mom, Pepper was telling him. “It’s okay Tony. We’ll be alright. You can rest now.”

Peter wanted to scream and yell at her. It wasn’t okay! His father saved the universe, eliminated the bad guy, but with his own life! His father sat still emotionless and blank with his heartbeat slowly decreasing. His father didn’t want to go, and neither did he. 

He crumpled to the ground, falling into his Uncle Rhodey’s arms as he cried and cried because it just wasn’t fair! His father deserved the world and so much more but the world didn’t deserve him. 

And Peter stood there, trying not to break down into sobs as he held the hand of his  _ sister _ who he vowed to protect. 

One thing was for sure, he was going to avenge Iron Man. 

And the world, the history books would never forget what Iron Man gave up for the world. 

Peter Anthony Stark would make sure of it. 


End file.
